Animagus and Soulmates
by Love is Evil
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!harry doesn't want to accept his soulmate. and who is the other person with the same animagus form? sorry I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter._

_**Warning: **__Slash (boyXboy relationship, sex) _

_This is the first chapter of my first story so enjoy! I'm writing on a book at the moment so it could be that the chapters need much time to be published._

_

* * *

_

Harry sat in potions class next to his best mate Ron. As usual he didn't pay attention, but this hour he was spared from the potions teacher Snape, who was scolding Neville Longbottom at this moment.

"Poor Neville, he is already so afraid of the greasy git. I think he wants to pay him back for the time when he transformed the boggart into snape with Neville's Grandma´s clothes." Ron murmured.

"But you aren't pitying him enough to exchange places with him, are you?" Harry asked smiling.

"You crazy?" Ron asked " ´course not!"

Harry let out a snort and turned to the blackboard.

The rest of the hour Snape left the two boys alone and to their surprise they had a peaceful potions class.

When it rang for dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the great Hall. After everyone finished eating, the Headmaster made an announcement.

"Tomorrow, you won't have to attend class. Everyone who wishes for it can find hhis or her animagus form and learn how to transform into it. In die evening we are also going to perform a spell where everyone can find his or her soul mate. It is possible that many of you won't have a soul mate or one who lives on the school grounds."

As Dumbledore finished, the great Hall was filled with excited chatting.

"What do you think about it?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, I'll do it. It seems very interesting."

"I thought you would say that" he answered. She smiled at him and turned to Ron.

"So Ronald, what do you think about this?"

"Yeah, it's cool." he said while eating his pudding.

Hermione sighed and turned her attention to her plate.

* * *

_Sorry it is so short but I think I will have written the next chapter by tomorrow._

_Please review! Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Warning:** Slash (boyXboy relationship, sex)

_Hey I'm here with my next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

Harry was already late, and ran to the great Hall. On his way he bumped into someone.

"Sorr-" he started to apologise but then he saw who he bumped into.

"Potter. Are you even to dumb to look where you are going?"

"Malfoy. Shut up" Harry said angrily and continued to head to the great Hall. There he found his friends on the Griffindor table. He seated himself besides Hermione and began to eat.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore started to talk.

"As I announced yesterday, I will assign each of you to a teacher who will perform the spell for you to find your animagus form. It is your choice to learn how to change in that form or not to. But it also can be that you can't change into your animagus form because it is really difficult and for the first time also very painful. But those who really want to become an animagus can surely master the technique."

In the next second there were many loud _PLOPs_ and before them were pieces of parchment. On Harry's was written:

_Severus Snape_

_Potions class_

Harry moaned. Why the greasy git? The moaning next to him was even louder as his.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Why? Why does it have to be this…this… professor?" she said the last word like an insult.

"Who is it?" Harry and Ron asked at the same moment.

"Professor Trelawney" she sighed. Harry could fight his laughing back, but Ron boasted out in laugher and spilled the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

Without a word Hermione stood up and left.

"Ron you're such an idiot." Harry murmured and left for the potions class.

Harry walked through the corridors to the potions class. When he arrived he saw that only slytherins were waiting there.

"Can't even get to your class, Potter?" Malfoy asked bitchy.

"This is the class, Malfoy" Harry said. He didn't want to start a fight and sighed when Draco glared at him.

"Potter." Snape said. Harry left Draco behind and entered the classroom.

The professor pointed at the chair in front of him and Harry sat down. Without another explanation, he started to murmur words in Latin. After five minutes, Harry's concentration started to fold and he looked around.

Suddenly Harry felt pain shoot through his spine. He fell off the chair and moaned. It felt like something bigger wanted to break out of him. There was a loud roar and the pain disappeared as it started.

"What the hell?" Harry asked out of breath as he saw the Professors face. He looked like he saw some kind of flying pig or something. His mouth was wide open and he looked like he didn't breathe.

"I never saw a real Dragon animagus. It can't be." he whispered.

A Dragon? Harry's animagus was a dragon? Wow.

"Potter, turn around and show me your back" Snape said.

"Huh?" Harry looked confused at the professor. "What for?"

But Snape didn't answer Harry's question. He grabbed Harry's arm and turned him around. Then he lifted his shirt and stared at his back. After a while he stepped back and dismissed Harry.

Confused Harry walked out of the room. He ignored Draco and ran to the Griffindor tower. He removed his shirt as he entered the boys dorms and went in the bath. There he turned around and looked at his back.

"Oh holy.." he whispered.

On his whole back was a big tattoo. Two big wings went from his neck down his Back under his pants. They looked like the wings from the dragon he had to fight during the triwizard tournament. The colours were back, red and a little bit of gold. They were beautiful. He had to tell his friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Warning:** Slash (boyXbox relationship, sex)

_Wohooo!! This is the third chapter of my story. Now Harry's animagus is a Dragon but there will be another surprise!! Enjoy._

* * *

Harry ran to the great hall where his friends were already waiting for him. They seemed as exited as he was. He was curious about their animagus form but he was so exited about himself that he didn't really listen to their greeting.

"So, what are your animagus forms?" he asked breathless.

"Mine is a cat and Ron's is a fox." Hermione answered. "And yours?"

"I'm a Dragon."

After a slight pause Hermione said: "But you know Harry, nobody in the last 500 years was a Dragon! Did Snape tell you the secret about the Dragons?"

"Well he seemed very stunned. But I really don't know what you're talking about." he said.

"You know, if your an magus is a Dragon, you can transform in anything you want. I think you have to transform into a Dragon first and then from this form into other forms. But I heard that you can directly transform into other forms but it is very difficult. Even for professor Dumbledore it would be difficult." she explained.

"Wow" Ron muttered.

"Yeah" Harry said.

The rest of the morning, they talked and figured out what they could do with their animagus forms. They walked through the corridors and talked till noon. Then they were going eating.

In the afternoon, they were asked if they wanted to learn how to transform into their animagus forms. Of course all three wanted to learn it. So they went in the garden and waited like all the other students for their teachers. They have heard rumours that every student gets a teacher for themselves. But there weren't as many teachers as students, were there? Harry thought that there could be teachers who aren't really teachers but just persons who knew how to transform.

As they saw many people enter the garden, suspicious and curious chattering was heard amongst the pupils.

Harry saw a familiar figure. Joy flew through him as he recognised him.

"Remus!" he shouted. The werewolf just smiled at him and went to the other side. He placed himself next to Draco Malfoy. Why would Remus stand next to Malfoy? Who looked by the way as disgusted as Harry was. This couldn't be!

In his rage, Harry didn't notice Severus Snape standing next to him. Appalled Harry turned around, when he heard the man's voice.

"Potter, stop that childish behaviour of yours." he said.

For once Harry didn't dare say something.

"So Potter, come on, we are going in the forest." the professor said and turned to face the forbidden forest.

"We are going in the forbidden forest?" Harry asked dumb folded.

"Do you see any other forests in here?"

* * *

_So guys, this is the third chapter of my story. Hope it was good. Please review cause I'll only continue this story if I more get more reviews. Maybe you can give me some ideas how to continue the story… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning: **Slash (boyXboy relationship, sex)

_Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you'll like my fourth chapter. Thanks for all your reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

Harry followed the potions master in the forest. They walked and walked for hours, as it seemed to Harry, without a word until they came to a clearing. It was formed like a circle and was as big as a Quidditch field. Beautiful flowers in all shapes and colours were spread across the clearing. Snape walked to the middle of it and waited for harry to follow him.

"Potter. I'll tell you how to transform and I'm only going to tell you once so listen carefully and do as I say." Snape said.

After he told Harry everything he needed to know, Harry thought that this couldn't be everything you need to know to transform, was it?

_Concentrate,_ he said to himself,_ concentrate on the Dragon. Fell how he grows inside of you and how he needs to break out from you._

After a few minutes of concentrating, Harry had a good feeling. Something inside of him grew bigger and he had the feeling that it wanted to burst out. His vision begann to blur and suddenly pain shot through his body. As soon as the pain showed up, Harry's concentration faded. But he tried and tried again. He didn't want to show Snape his weakness. After half an hour, Harry was already breathless and Snape told him to stop because it was useless. But still, Harry tried.

Harry banned all these thought out of his mind and concentrated again.

The same pain shot through his spine and, but this time he was so concentrated that he first didn't realize it. As he heard a low growl, he realized that he was already transforming. He grew bigger and bigger, fell to all four, changed shape and colour. Sharp teeth came out of his mouth as well as a long tongue, which was parted in two at the end. He had long claws and his scales were big and colourful. His view was also amazing. He saw everything in all colours like thousand rainbows. It was amazing!

Harry laughed and fire came out of his mouth. As he saw this he tried not to open his mouth anymore. He looked at the now small Snape. He looked quite frightened but seemed to have this under control. Harry tried to wave with his tail and crushed some trees. He had to think about his tattoo and turned his big head around to look at his back. Beautiful big wings were spread across his back. He tried to unfold them. Beautiful shades of black, red and gold were on them. And they were really big!

"Mister Potter, we need to go now. So please transform back." Snape said respectfully. But Harry didn't want to. He remembered what Hermione said about Dragon animagus and tried to take another form. In the next moment he was a thestral. He was at the same height as Snape, who seemed not so afraid of the thestral than the Dragon. Then he trotted next to Snape back o the garden.

"Potter, you need to transform back. Just do it the same as at the beginning" the professor said. So Harry concentrated. But it was much more complicated to concentrate when your instincts take over. So Harry needed some minutes to focus. But in the end it worked. And it didn't even hurt. Harry was amazed.

He went back and met his other friends when he heard another loud roar. It was just like his when he transformed into a Dragon. But he was too excited of his transformation to search where the sound came from.

His friends didn't look as happy as he did. Maybe because they didn't manage to transform.

As he reached them, he found out that he was right. When they heard that Harry did manage to transform they said it was unfair that he learned so fast. All the way to the great hall they complained about it.

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry that the chapter is so short but I will soon update the next one. Please review. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning: **Slash (boyXboy relationship, sex)

_So, this is the fifth chapter of my story and I hope you'll enjoy it. So before I begin to write about nonsense, thank you for all your reviews and here we go!_

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat for dinner in the great Hall. Everybody talked about the theme Dumbledore brought up the last morning. The soul mates.

"I'm going to be your soul mate" a voice said.

"And I'm going to be yours." the same voice said again. Fred and George laughed.

Ron looked at Hermione but she looked somewhere else. A thought came to Harry's mind. Maybe he couldn't get a soul mate. After all soul mates were man and woman, weren't they? Or could it be that there can also be two male soul mates? Because Harry was gay. He knew it since he kissed Cho Chang. Nobody else besides him knew it though. He didn't dare say it to his friends. What would they think when he told them that Draco Malfoy was his type? They would probably say he was crazy…what he probably was. But he couldn't stand this rejection. So he kept it quiet.

As Dumbledore stood up from his chair, the whole Hall got quiet.

"Because everyone waits for the main event to start, I won't talk too long. I'm just going to explain how to know who is your soul mate. The boy or girl who is your soul mate is going to glow. He or she is going to appear much more beautiful than you thought. But so it seems just for you. For nobody else. If an adult is your soul mate please come visit me before you talk to them. I need to give you my permission to be with this person. And let me tell you another thing. If you are going to deny your soul mate, you and he are going to feel more and more pain, as the days pass.

So please be careful. No one will judge you for the soul mate you have. In this you have no choice so it isn't your fault. Please accept him or her, whoever it is."

After his speech, Dumbledore said no more. He lifted his wand and swung it. But nothing happened. Harry looked around and his eyes met Malfoy's. Didn't he look better than usual? No, it was just Harry's imagination. But he couldn't look away. These stormy grey-silver eyes, were so beautiful. Draco's gold hair shimmered in the light. Wait, wait, wait. One moment! Did Harry just really think all that? Impossible! There was no way Draco was his soul mate. And since when did he call him Draco? After all he was a Malfoy. The son of a death eater! His enemy! No way! Without looking at anyone, Harry stormed out of the Hall.

"Harry, wait!" Malfoy shouted. But Harry didn't listen to him. He ran and ran until he was breathless and so exhausted that he had to sit down. Until this moment he didn't realize that he was on the astronomy tower. Harry looked up at the stars. After a while he was so absorbed in the view of the stars, that he didn't notice the footsteps behind him.

"Harry" a voice whispered.

Startled Harry rose to his feet. He turned around to stand face to face to Drac- no to Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked tired.

"I just want to talk to you." he answered.

"But I don't want to talk wit you." Harry said.

"Don't you remember what professor Dumbledore said earlier? He said to accept his soul mate."

"Yeah! But what do you expect of me? I can't start to hang out with you with all that happened between us!" Harry shouted and left.

When Harry arrived at the Gryffindor tower, his friends were already there, but he was so deep in thought, that he didn't care. He wasn't even shocked at the fact that Hermione and Snape were soul mates. Or that Ron and Neville were soul mates. He had to think. So he got in his bed. How could it be that he loved and hated Draco at the same time? Which feeling was more important? He didn't know. But he was so tired that after all, he fell in a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Hey, I'm sorry this chapter is also this short but I am already so tired and can't write anymore… hope you enjoyed reading it. _

_Please review. thanks! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Warning:** Slash (boyXboy relationship, sex)

_So, I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the others and I'll try to make it longer than the others, so you have more to read…hehe. _

* * *

Harry woke up. He turned around to go back to sleep. But then everything hit him. Malfoy was his soul mate. Oh god! Harry moaned. Maybe it was just a dream. He got up and went in the bath. He showered and put on his clothes and went to the great hall for breakfast. His friends waited there for him. They looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"…"

They just looked at him. He looked around and saw Malfoy looking at him. He was beautiful. He looked like an angel descended from Heaven.

"…so it wasn't a dream." Harry stated emotionless.

"Harry…" Hermione started. But she couldn't finish. Harry stormed for the second time in two days out of the great hall. He ran and ran until he realized he was on the edge of the forbidden forest. There he stopped for a moment before he walked inside. It needed one hour until he was by the clearing. But it seemed like seconds to him he was so deep in thought that he didn't concentrate on the path. Harry went in the middle of the clearing and sat himself on the ground. Then he concentrated and felt the pain shoot through his spine. But it didn't really hurt. The Dragon came out of him. The claws, tooth, and wings were still a bit uncomfortable but still, it felt good. Is was a feeling of strength and freedom. He loved it. Before he swung himself into the air, he let out a loud roar and got in the air. First he was a bit unsure, but after some time he had no problems anymore. He thought he could fly for days.

Then he saw another Dragon. He was green and black and his eyes and tail were silver. Was it possible that there was another Dragon? But the Dragon's instincts in Harry took over and he flew next to the other male. They flew a few minutes next to each other and then the other Dragon wanted to fly away. But Harry followed him and began to play with him. But the other Dragon seemed not to want to. He went back to the clearing and settled himself there. Harry followed but before he was there, the Dragon shrunk. After Harry also flew down, at the same place where the other Dragon had been, was just a silver-green snake. Could it be that the other one was also an animagus? Harry also transformed and wanted to follow the other snake, but lost sight of it. He went to the gate in this form and before he entered the school, he transformed back. Then he went inside. He knew he missed classes, but at the moment it didn't interest him. He got inside when lunch was ready and sat at the table. Ron and Hermione talked to him but he didn't listen to them. He was with his thoughts somewhere else. Who could be the other Dragon animagus? Harry hoped it was someone from Gryffindor or Huffelpuff. If it was someone from Slytherin, there had to be again some fights and the worst would be if it was Malfoy. This would be hell. But somehow Harry had a bad feeling. He stood up from his chair and went straight to his enemy.

"Malfoy, what is your animagus?" Harry asked him.

"Harry…" the boy looked pitying at him.

"What is your animagus?" Harry asked louder.

Draco looked down and whispered: " A Dragon."

Without a word Harry turned around and walked slowly to the exit. Maybe he was under shock. But suddenly something inside him began to hurt. Somewhere around his stomach he felt this pain. He had the urge to turn back to Draco and touch him but he fought that feeling and walked away. He heard that someone followed him. He hoped is wasn't Draco. But he didn't turn around. And the pain distracted him. It disturbed him that it possibly could be the pain Dumbledore spoke from. The pain when someone denied his soul mate. He was already irritated but this was the climax. He turned around to stand face to face to Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked the other boy.

"…"

Draco couldn't say anything. Harry's tone made Draco's stomach pitch with rejection.

"Harry, why can't you try to get along with me? You know what Dumbledore said. Nobody will judge us. Why can't we start new? Maybe we aren't this bad as we thought." he said

"You think so? What a pity" Harry answered sarcastically. He wanted to turn around but Draco grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. He pressed his body against the other boy's. Before Harry could do something, Draco's lips were on his. Emotions over flew him. And he had to admit that it felt good. Draco moaned and took Harry's bottom lip between his tooth and nibbled on it. Harry opened his mouth in a sigh and let Draco explore his mouth. But then his thoughts came back and he pushed Draco away. Without looking at him, he ran away. As he arrived at the Gryffindor tower he still felt Draco's lips on his. When he tried to ban Draco out of his mind, he felt the pain in his stomach grow. He was feeling bad and decided to go back to the clearing. But then he thought that Draco too might be there. But if he was in another form than the Dragon, the possibility that Draco knew who he was, was very small. So he went outside and walked another path than to the clearing. After a while he found a smaller clearing. He lay down in the middle of it and transformed into a Dragon. And as fast as he could, he retransformed into a thestral. Then he trotted around and let his instincts take over. He went to search for others and then he also felt hungry because he didn't eat lunch and just little breakfast. He didn't realize how much time passed until it was dark. Harry galloped to the gates ant transformed back. He ran upstairs and met Ron and Hermione.

He talked with them for quite a while. They understood him but they thought is would be better when he could get along with his soul mate. But they changed theme when it was too much for Harry. They talked about their soul mates. How they got along so well and as they realized it hurt Harry, they talked just about their animagus. They asked Harry how to change forms and if it was a great change. When they got tired they went to sleep. Harry was still long awake but then he fell asleep to Ron's snores.

* * *

_Hey, this chapter is a bit longer than the others but not much. I hope you still like it though. I don't know how to continue, maybe you could help me, what do you think about the idea that Harry gets pregnant? Is it too much? _

_Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Warning:** Slash (boyXboy relationship, sex)

_So, I hope you all liked it this far and you'll like it too in the future. Thank you for all your reviews, I am glad for the great tips I received! _

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up too late. He hadn't slept well because of the weird dreams he had. They were all about Draco. This disturbed Harry. As fast as he could, he showered and got dressed. Then he ran down the stairs to the potions class. As he walked, he realized the pain in his stomach. It hurt much more than the day before. He tried to ignore it but it didn't really work. Maybe he could ask the nurse if she could do something. The boy sighed, he didn't need Snape now. He was already irritated without him. As he entered the class, Ron and Hermione were already seated.

"Where were you? You missed breakfast." Hermione asked.

"I overslept." Harry answered. The two hours seemed to Harry like two days. He couldn't concentrate at all and what didn't help, was that Malfoy sat behind him. Harry had the feeling that Draco looked the whole lesson at him. When it rang, he was the first who walked out of the class. He thought it was useless to go to class and went outside. Harry walked to the clearing. It didn't matter to him if Draco knew of this place or if he could be there. He just wanted to be free and to let his instincts take over. So he transformed. And then he flew away.

The Dragon flew and flew. Over beautiful Landscapes and a big river. He seemed to try to flee of himself, but he couldn't. he realized this, as the pain started to grow. The farther away he flew, the more the pain grew. Harry started to feel dizzy and exhausted. His wings began to feel heavy and he was barely conscious, but still, he didn't stop. He flew, until he couldn't move anymore and then he fell. When he came to the ground, Harry was already unconscious.

_At school:_

Draco felt the pain in his stomach grow. He tried to ask if he could go to the nurse, but he couldn't move. He was afraid. Draco had a feeling that it had to do something with Harry. Maybe he was hurt. It seemed he was very far away. The blonde got to his feet, just to collapse on the floor a second later.

He woke up and looked to the ceiling. He knew he was at the nurse's. the pain didn't disappear but he could move. As he looked up, he saw the Headmaster looking intensely at him.

"I'm sure you want to search for Harry" he stated.

"Yes" Draco answered.

"Then go."

Draco got up and ran outside. When he arrived outside, he was already breathless and his lungs burnt. He didn't go to the clearing, and transformed just next to the gate. The Dragon flew in the direction in which the pain seemed to ease a little bit. After some time, the pain went away and Draco looked to the ground. That was, when he saw a red Dragon. He went to the other Dragon and tried to wake him up.

_Harry_

The first thing Harry noticed, as he woke up was that the pain disappeared. The second thing he noticed when he opened his eyes, were big Silver eyes. Draco. In his shock, Harry transformed back into his human form. As did Draco.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco shrieked. "You have no idea how this hurt me and how much I was worried about you! You… and you don't even care!"

"…" Harry didn't know what to say except for one thing "Sorry"

Now Draco didn't know what to say. So he just turned around, transformed and flew back. He excepted Harry to follow him, what he did. Harry was ashamed. He didn't like to cause his soul mate pain. But still, he couldn't accept it. Maybe not because of the fact that his soul mate was Draco Malfoy but maybe just because it was a boy. Harry couldn't accept the fact that he was gay so he couldn't accept Draco Malfoy. They arrived at the gate and transformed back. Then they sat down and just rested one next to the other. After some time Harry left without another word.

His friends were anxious about him, but he didn't want to talk to them, he just got into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_So, I hope you liked it and please review and give me some tips how to continue. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Warning:** Slash (boyXboy relationship, sex)

_Yeah, so for this part nothing comes into my mind so please tell me if it is bad. Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

Harry woke up because of a sound at the window. Sleepily he got up and went to it. Outside sat a little bird which knocked with its beak against the glass. Harry opened his window and let the bird in. on the floor it transformed into a snake. Could it be? Was it Draco? As the snake began to talk to him he knew it was him.

"Harry, we need to talk, come with me." the snake said.

Harry looked uncertainly around him but he knew he had to. So he tried to concentrate and transform right into a bird, but the thoughts in his mind distracted him. He went to his trunk and got his cloak. Then he took the snake and put it around his neck.

When he was outside, Harry transformed into the Dragon and Draco into a bird. Then Harry transformed also into a small bird and they took off. Both flew to the lake. There, they took their human shape and sat on the ground. A while they just sat quietly next to each other. But then Draco began to talk.

"Harry, I know it is difficult for you to accept me as your soul mate, but it is difficult for me too."

"Yeah, I know. But it is not difficult for me because of what you think." Harry said after a while.

"Then why?"

Harry didn't know how to explain it without sounding ridiculous. "Of course part of it is because you are-were my enemy, but is is also because I lived with very strict muggles. And for them, being gay is something disgusting and unthinkable **(AN: I absolutely have nothing against gays, in the contrary, so please don't have the wrong idea) **so I can't quite live with the fact that I am gay and that you are absolutely my type." he said in a rush and looked to his feet. He was ashamed. But the other boy put his hand over his and moved closer to him. Harry looked up and found in the blonde's eyes just concern.

"You know, the same happens at my place." he said.

Harry was astonished. Why didn't think about that earlier? There is no way that Lucius Malfoy would accept a son that is gay.

"I'm sorry" Harry said.

"You don't need to be." Draco answered. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

"A bit."

Harry put an arm over Draco's shoulder and moved closer to the blonde. When he saw Draco blush, he realized what he had done and wanted to take his arm back. But before he could do it, Draco put his arm around his waist. Now Harry blushed too. He looked at Draco and couldn't keep the thought behind that he was beautiful.

"T-thanks" Draco murmured.

Did Harry just say that aloud? He really couldn't control himself around Draco. They sat a while quiet next to each other but Draco looked like he had to say something.

"What is it?" Harry wanted to know.

"No-Nothing." Draco murmured. But then he looked Harry deep in the eyes. He moved closer and closer to him. Draco left Harry time to turn away or to say something, but Harry didn't.

Then their lips met. Harry knew that Draco tried to make it slowly but when their lips touched, both boys gasped. Something like an electric jolt flew through them. Draco licked Harry's lower lip and asked for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and let Draco in. For a while they fought for dominance but in the end Draco won. Harry liked it how the blonde pressed his body against his and how he pushed Harry into the grass. Too early their kiss stopped. Harry whined at ht loss of contact, which made Draco smirk. He pressed his lips against Harry's for one more time and then got up. He pulled Harry to his feet and they walked hand in hand silently back to the castle. They separated and Harry went to the Gryffindor tower. This night he needed much time to fall back asleep.

_Draco_

Draco was glad that he has had the heart to wake up Harry this night. He was still dizzy from the great kiss they shared. He still couldn't believe it! After all these years of anxiety. He always was enthralled of Harry. But he was also afraid. What would people think of him? And his father? But now he had Harry all for himself. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to be with him, to make him happy. But the pain didn't go away. So Harry hadn't accepted him now. Draco was hurt. He tried so hard. Why couldn't Harry just give up? Draco wanted these beautiful green eyes looking at him with love and lust, like just a while ago. Not with hatred or annoyance.

He got into his bed and tried to sleep. Just like Harry he needed tonight a long time.

When Harry woke up the next morning, his stomach hurt badly. He didn't want to admit it but he needed to see Draco. They had to do something. It hurt Harry that Draco had to feel this pain too, because of him. Just because he could still not really accept it. Even when he already kissed Draco and knew he was attracted by him. As fast as he could, Harry got up and dressed and went to find the slytherin. He found him in the great Hall where he ate breakfast. Harry waved at him. Draco saw this and a smile lit his face up. He got up and walked over to Harry.

"We have to do something against the pain." Harry said. The smile left Draco's face.

"Yeah, you're right." he answered. But then his face lit up again. "And I already have an idea."

* * *

_So, what could be this idea? I think it'll be something that brings Harry and Draco together. Maybe something that makes Harry trust Draco? Hope you liked it and still like it in the future. And please review. Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Warning:** Slash (boyXboy relationship, sex)

_Hey, I hope you all got curious for what's happening next and read this chapter…hehe, so enjoy. _

* * *

_Draco_

Draco had an great idea. He was going to make Harry ride on him in his Dragon form. Maybe he would learn how to trust him and it might be easier then for him to accept Draco.

"Let's go outside." he said.

Harry followed Draco on the way outside. Before they could get to the gate, without a warning, pain overcame Draco. He bent over and then fell to the ground. The pain shot through his spine, and then his limbs. His muscles shook and he began to whimper.

_Harry_

Draco suddenly came to a stop and bent over. He let out a whimper and then he fell to the ground. Harry looked down at him for a second before he knelt next to him.

"Draco! Draco, what's wrong?" he asked, petrified.

"It hurts.." Draco whispered trough gritted teeth.

"Shit." Harry muttered. What should he do now? He had to take Draco to Mme. Pomfrey. The brunette put one arm under Draco's knees and the other on his back. Then he took him to the nurse's. while he ran, Harry talked to Draco.

"It's okay Draco. Everything's going to be alright." he repeated again and again.

As they arrived, Mme. Pomfrey told Harry to put Draco down on a bed. After a minute of examination she said: "He is in pain because of the rejection of his soul mate." Before Harry could ask, she added: "He is in more pain than you because he is the one who is rejected. I can give him a pain reliever but if you don't do something soon, the pain isn't going to stop."

After she gave Draco the potion, she left both alone. Harry walked over to the blonde. As he looked down on him, tears came to his eyes. He blinked them away.

"I'm sorry Draco." he murmured. He didn't know that Draco could hear him.

"It's okay. No problem." Draco said and sat up.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

Together they went outside.

Harry felt guilty. It was his fault that Draco was pained. But he couldn't do anything. It would need time for Harry to accept everything. But they hadn't much time. Harry trusted Draco to have a good idea, but he didn't dare ask. He had a feeling that it wouldn't please him very much.

Silently they walked to the big clearing. When they stood in the middle of it, Draco turned around to Harry.

"I'm going to transform now into my Dragon form and I'll have you on my back when I fly." he explained shortly. Before Harry could protest, Draco transformed right in front of him. It looked horrible. Just like Remus when he transformed into a werewolf. But there was one difference. The result looked beautiful. As the Dragon bent his head down, Harry could just look at those big silver eyes. They were amazing. The Dragon looked at Harry as if he wanted to say: "come on, hurry up" Harry didn't know that dragons could look like this. He climbed over the nose on the Head and settled right behind it. There, where the neck began. In the next second the Dragon took off. At first Harry was afraid. The movements the Dragon made, were big and so Harry needed to hold on very tight. To Harry it seemed they flew for hours before he got used to the movements. After a while he tried to let go his hands. All of a sudden, the Dragon made another big movement and Harry lost his balance and fell off. He screamed. He didn't want to die jet! He wanted to spend more time with Draco. He wanted to know him better! He wanted to kiss him agin, to see his laugher and to make him feel loved! Harry tried to concentrate, but too many thoughts flew through his mind. He saw the ground come closer and closer. He closed his eyes. Then he fell on something hard. That was it? The ground was further away than this wasn't it? Still, it hurt. But it didn't hurt enough. Harry opened his eyes. He was on something green. Could it be? Draco did catch him! Harry let out a scream of joy. He was so happy that he didn't need to leave Draco behind. He was so excited that he didn't even realize that he rode on the Dragon like he didn't ever do something else. That's when they landed. Harry climbed off the neck of the Dragon and sat on the ground. He was overwhelmed. As Draco transformed back Harry could just stare at him. Draco looked beautiful. As he stood before him Harry took his hand and pulled until Draco lay next to him.

* * *

_So, what is happening next? Does anybody want to know? I'm sure it gets interesting…hehe_

_Please review. Thanks _


	10. AN

Hullo…long time no see…hehe *gulp* SORRYYYYYYYYY!

So….as you all know, I gave my story up for adoption…

HardcoreBloodAngel will continue my story as they see fit.

Since I do not want to let my story wither away, which it surely would in my tender care *grin*, I decided to give it away. When I started writing the story, I was very young and inexperienced with the english language since my mother tongue is German… My interests in plots and characters changed very much too, so I feel that I cannot continue this story appropriately.

I sincerely hope that you all will be satisfied with HardcoreBloodAngel and their continuation of A&S.

Thank you all very much for your support and maybe I'll hear from you again in the future, if I decide to start writing another story.

Thx

Love is Evil


End file.
